Three dimensional (3D) data collection of an object may rely on speed, accuracy, and portability for purposes such as reproduction. 3D data collection technique may be applied in fields of digital imaging, computer animation, topography, reconstructive and plastic surgery, dentistry, internal medicine, rapid prototyping, etc.
Optical apparatuses may be used to the shape, contour, position or other information of the object in digitized form. For example, an optical apparatus using triangulation may include two cameras to receive light which is reflected from an object and the determines three-dimensional spatial locations for points where the light reflects from the object.
Lens of relatively longer focal length may be used to increase depth of focus and may inevitably increase physical size of the optical apparatus or adversely affect miniaturization of the optical apparatus.